Hidden Love
by Goten4eva
Summary: ChiChi and Goku have to hide their love. Goku is General Bardock’s son from Planet Vegeta, and ChiChi is a Princess from Earth. Both worlds don’t except their love, and they keep their love a secret. But what happens when someone finds out?
1. Hiding a Secret

**Hello everybody! ChiChi and Goku have to hide their love. Goku is General Bardock's son from Planet Vegeta, and ChiChi is a Princess from Earth. Both worlds don't except their love, and they keep their love a secret. But what happens when someone finds out? Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

* * *

**

**Hidden Love**

**Hiding a Secret**

ChiChi lay in the wet grass, filled with morning dew. The sky was still dark, and the moon was full. Thousands of stars lit the vast sky, separating two different worlds: Her lover's home planet, Vegeta, and her home, planet Earth. The Sayains had crash landed exactly four months ago, and she had already fallen in love with the General's son: Goku. He was tough, handsome, and kind-hearted. He was different from the rest of them. He never killed for fun, only for self defense. Although he didn't like to kill, he loved to fight. It was his passion; that is every Sayain's passion: to fight. The Sayain's were planning to take over Earth, killing any innocent being they could get their hands on. Because planet Vegeta was dying, Goku's father: Bardock, Goku's brother Raditz, Goku himself, and Prince Vegeta were the only Sayains left. Out of the surviving Sayains, Goku's heart was the only one that was pure.

She was supposed to meet him tonight, under the big oak tree. She lay beneath the huge tree, gazing at the stars. She wondered why her father couldn't accept Goku. She wondered why the Sayain's couldn't accept her. They had to keep their love a secret. They had been officially a couple for three months now. Just then, a shadow figure appeared in the distance.

"Goku? Is that you?" she called.

A tall, muscular, man appeared with wild, black hair. He was wearing a traditional Sayain warrior's armor.

"It's me." Goku said.

He walked up to her, and placed his arms around her. She kissed him tenderly, then one harder than the first.

"Goku…" she sobbed.

"What's wrong?" he asked holding her chin up so she could look at him.

"Why can't our worlds accept our love? We can't be seen together, or even near each other. If your father ever found out about this, he'd probably have my head. If my father ever found out about this, he'd have yours." she sobbed.

"My father would do worse. Being the commander of the Sayain army, he'd probably keep you prisoner, and possibly rape you… then he'd kill you." Goku said sadly stroking her cheek.

"I know we've been together for only three months, but, do you remember my dream?" she asked him.

"Yea, I do. That's my dream to." he said kissing her forehead.

"I want you to make me yours. I want you touch me so much more, I want us to get married, and have wonderful children together." she said sadly, tears strolling down her cheeks.

Goku kissed her eyes. "I promise you ChiChi, we'll live that dream. I promise you. On our wedding day, you'll wear a beautiful gown, and your father will be there to give you away, and I'll carry you bridal style to the… what's it called again?"

"Limo." she said sadly. Goku kissed her delicately. "Please don't be sad. Everything's going to work out, I promise." He said kissing her once more. This time they shared the kiss a little longer. His hands roamed around her small waist, caressing her hips, and squeezing her ass.

ChiChi held the kiss a little longer, but broke it.

"I have to go. My father will be wondering where I am." She said sadly.

"Nooo, he can wait." Goku begged.

"No, I have to go." She giggled. "I love you." I love you too.

There love was a passionate secret. They risked their lives just to see eachother everyday. The sky was dark, and he watched her climb back up her balcony. She gave one last look at him, blew a kiss, and smiled. Goku then ran back to his father's military base.

'God Damnit! Why can't our worlds accept each other?' Goku thought.

'I swear I'll make everything workout between us, Chi. I'll make our dream come true. I promise.'

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Chapter 2 will be here shortly!**


	2. Meet your Fiance!

**Hey everybodeeeeee! Hope evry 1 had a HAPPY HAPPY NEW YEAR! And I hope evry 1 is putting in their best effort to make their New Year's resolution come true! Now on to Ch 2 of Hidden Love!

* * *

**

Hidden Love

Meet your Fiancé!

Goku flew as fast as he could. The night was still dark, the stars were glistening, and he needed to get back to the military base. As much as he wanted to stay with ChiChi, he couldn't risk being caught. He needed to get back as soon as possible. Once he finally arrived, Goku crept into the enormous space corporation. Everyone must have been asleep, for it was pitch black inside. Goku tiptoed inside when the light turned on.

"Kakarot? Where the hell have you been?" Raditz asked.

"Nowhere. I just stepped out to get some fresh air." Goku lied.

"Don't fuck with me Kakarot! Don't tell me you've been hanging around any humans."

"Me? Of coarse not!" Goku said.

"Those humans are a bunch of pathetic weaklings. If we weren't waiting for more recruits, we could have already wiped out the human race by now!" Raditz said, peering out the window.

"Look, Raditz, there not half bad. I don't understand why we have to kill them."

"Have I taught you nothing?! We are Sayains! We're born to kill! To kill every last innocent being in the universe. We have to be the superior beings! Plus, I think watching them suffer is fun!" Raditz said.

Anger was rising within Goku. Damnit! Everyone was so stubborn! If Raditz, his father, and Vegeta were to accept their differences, they wouldn't need to compete for superiority or anything. Everyone could just live in peace.

"Now get your ass to bed before I tell our father you were out!" Raditz screamed.

"Raditz, I'm not a child. I'm eighteen years old! And how many times have I told you to call me Goku?"

"Is that their pet name for you?"

"Whose pet name?" Goku asked nervously.

"The humans."

"I told you I haven't been hanging around them!" Goku practically yelled.

"Alright, alright. There's no need to get bitchy. Look, I know it's your time of the month…"

"Fuck you ass hole!" Goku screamed, jumping towards his brother. His brother dodged his attack quickly, and punched him hard in the stomach. Goku coughed up blood.

"Next time think before you mess with me." Raditz said, leaving his brother bleeding on the floor.

"D- damn bastard." coughed Goku. All of a sudden, Goku felt his head spinning. He suddenly became very dizzy, and everything around him became hazy. He felt something warm trickle out of his mouth. It was obviously blood. Slowly, his surroundings began to fade out; until he was fully unconscious.

* * *

ChiChi awoke to a knock on the door. She had slept soundly from last night, for she hadn't seen Goku in a while. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, slowly rose from her bed, and answered the door.

"Yes, Daddy?" she asked.

"May I come in?" he asked with a slight smile on his face. Somehow ChiChi knew he wanted to talk.

"Sure." She said, pretending to be cheerful.

The Ox-King sat on her bed. "Sit down." He told her firmly. He held a box in his hands. He slowly opened it, revealing a golden wedding ring.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" ChiChi said, picking up the ring. ChiChi then frowned sadly.

"This was mom's ring wasn't it?" she asked sadly. She missed her mother so much. Although she never knew her, she knew she was a fun, loving person, who you could talk to, no matter how bad the situation was.

"Yes. Yes, it was. I gave it to her the night of our wedding." He said, reminiscing happy times.

ChiChi listened carefully.

"We had an arranged marriage, but we learned to love each other. Not a day goes by where I don't think about your mother. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. She wore her hair up in a fancy bun, a tiara made of white flowers, and a long, flowing veil that covered her face mysteriously. She looked so wonderful, ChiChi. I wish you could've seen her." Ox-King said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Even though it was an arranged marriage, we still loved each other. It was such a wonderful experience, Chi. That's why I want you to have the same. You're scheduled to meet your fiancé tonight at 8." Ox-King said cheerfully.

Tears welled up in ChiChi's eyes. She shook her head rapidly. "No! No! I don't want an arranged marriage!"

Ox-King sighed. "I knew you were going to have a hard time with this."

"Dad! I don't want the same things you had! I have my own life! I want to marry for love, not for joining kingdoms!"

"The kingdom of Windrixville has been our enemy for years. King Dinas and I decided to join kingdoms. That way, we'll be a stronger nation."

"So, this is just about joining kingdoms isn't it? Isn't it?"

Ox-King just stared.

"Nobody asked me how I felt about this!"

"I'm sorry ChiChi. What's done is done."

"No! I don't want an arranged marriage!"

"You don't even know who you're marrying, dear! Once I tell you, you might actually want to marry him!" Ox-King said, trying his best to calm his daughter down.

"I couldn't care less who it was! King Dinas' sons are Prince James and Prince Derek! I don't want to marry either of them! They're snobby, self absorbed, selfish, and mean!"

Ox-King stared in her eyes. "You're marrying Prince Derek." He said finally.

"I don't give a fuck who it is! I'm not marrying him!" ChiChi screamed, losing her temper.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me!" he said, slapping her across the face. ChiChi stared at him in horror. Her father had never hit her in his life.

"I've had enough of this arguing! You're marrying him and that's final!" he screamed, leaving her to cry on her own. She couldn't marry Prince Derek! She loved Goku for god's sake! He was her world, he was everything to her. She couldn't just leave him like that! She had to talk to him. She just had to see him!

* * *

Goku awoke from a deep sleep. His head was throbbing, and he was suddenly in his own room. 'What happened?' he thought. He slowly walked out of his room and looked around. He peered outside, and his father was training with Vegeta and Raditz.

"It's about time you've woken up." His father said sternly.

"W-what happened?" Goku asked.

"I found you on the floor bleeding, so I put you into your room." Bardock said, not even facing his son.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Goku said. His father jumped in front of him.

"What? So you can sneak out like you did last night? I don't think so! You've slacken off on your training Kakarot! You're weak! You've always been weak! You don't have enough pride to be a Sayain! I'm ashamed to call you my son." He said coldly.

Goku just stared. His father was always stern, but he never said things like this to him. Goku shoved his father aside and flew away.

"Damn boy. He never does what he's told. I'm the General of the galactic army, and he's going to have pay the consequences when he gets home!" he said resuming to his training.

Raditz and Vegeta smirked.

* * *

ChiChi heard thumping on her window pane. Could it be him? She ran to her balcony door and found her soul mate standing on her balcony. She quickly opened the door, and she was welcomed with several kisses and hugs. Tears of sadness and frustration became tears of joy. Her knight in shining armor was here to protect her! Her heart was beating faster, and her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults! He made her feel like a real women.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Goku, it's terrible." She said, sitting down on her bed.

"What is it?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

"Goku, I-I'm…" more tears ran down her face.

"Oh, Chi. Whatever it is I can handle it. We'll handle this together." He said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

ChiChi sighed. "Alright."

"Goku, I'm engaged."

Goku froze. He had never expected this! "What?" he asked in disbelief.

More tears flooded down her face. "Oh, Goku! My father just told me! I have an arranged marriage with an annoying, self absorbed, little brat!" she said, holding him close.

Goku rubbed her back soothingly. "We'll runaway together." He said softly.

ChiChi sighed. "I wish we could. But it's not that simple. Several guards surround the palace everyday! Do you remember my friend Bulma?" she asked.

Goku nodded.

"Well, she tried to do that wit her boyfriend once. And, she, she…"

"She what, ChiChi?" Goku asked holding her close.

"She was caught by her father. He hated her boyfriend and forbad her to see him again. When he caught them running together, he shot him down, and killed him."

Goku's eyes widened. "You're joking right?"

ChiChi shook her head. "Right in front of his daughter's eyes. Bulma still hasn't forgiven him for it. Goku, we live in a rough world. Damn, I wish it didn't have to be this way. Plus, Raditz, Vegeta, and your father could sense you with their scouters." ChiChi said.

Damn. He hadn't thought of that.

"It's 7:45. I think you'd better go." ChiChi said sadly.

"Now you wait one minute!" Goku said quite loudly.

ChiChi was shocked by this. "Shh! Goku my father could hear you!"

"Chi, I'm not leaving until we figure this out together! You are not going to marry that bastard, and I'm not going to let you go! I just can't…" he said, sobbing slightly.

"Oh, Goku! Please don't cry!" ChiChi said desperately.

"Chi, you know I've never ever cried in my life. I'm crying because I don't want to lose you! I love you so much! I can't let you go! Not after all we've been through! Besides, I still haven't fulfilled my promise to you!" he said kissing her lips.

"I know, I know." She said sadly.

"Look, I understand you have to meet this guy, so after he leaves, meet me tonight in the old warehouse." He said kissing her once more.

"What time?"

"10:30."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Promise?" he asked.

ChiChi smiled. "I promise." She said kissing him with passion.

ChiChi watched her soul mate fly off of her balcony. Even though this situation was difficult, somehow, she knew everything was going to turn out okay."

* * *

"Ms.?" Her maid asked, knocking on the door lightly.

"Come in." she said sweetly. Her maid, Yuki, was always kind and easy to talk to. Although she knew she couldn't tell her secret, she knew she could always come to Yuki and tell her anything. She was like the mother she never had.

"Dear, I know you're not happy with this arranged marriage, and I don't blame you. But, your father wants you to wear this for your meeting with Prince Derek. Yuki pulled out a beautiful, strapless, white dress with a blue sash tied in the middle.

"It's beautiful. Who made it?"

"If you don't mind me saying so, I did your highness." Yuki said blushing slightly.

"Aw, thank you. You don't have to call me your highness, Yuki. You're like the mother I never had. She said, hugging her tight.

"I'll give you some privacy." She said, before leaving the room.

* * *

ChiChi peered at her self in the dress. She wire her layered hair down, and wore high heels. She stared at her self in the mirror closely. For the first time in her life, she actually felt beautiful.

"ChiChi, dear!" she heard her father call.

"He's here!"

ChiChi sighed, and went downstairs. She peered into the great hall, and found a tall man with dark brown hair. His eyes were cold and fierce, and he was examining his outfit.

"What a snob." ChiChi muttered.

"Ah, here she is." Ox-King said cheerfully.

"Dear, meet your fiancé." Ox-King said, leading his daughter toward Prince Derek.

"Oh, my! You're beautiful!" he laughed snobbily.

ChiChi snorted. "Well, you're just as selfish as I remembered." ChiChi said.

"I mean, I remember you bring so, so…." Prince Derek began.

"So what? Pretty? Funny?"

"Ugly."

"Oh, well thank you." ChiChi said sarcastically.

She really didn't like this Derek guy. They had only seen eachother a few times, and they both disliked each other.

Just then, Derek grabbed her hand. He began kissing it rapidly.

"You taste so sweet! You're adorable!"

"Could you please stop touching me!" she screamed.

"Dinner is served." Ox-King said suddenly.

ChiChi walked away from Derek, into the kitchen.

Prince Derek sighed. He knew she didn't like him at all.

"Don't worry, she'll love me eventually."

"Yea, let's hope soon." said Ox-King.

"Oh, don't worry. It will be very soon." He said devilishly.

* * *

**Did u like it? Im srry it took me so long 2 update! I will try nd update it sooner! I srry if disc happy isn't very good, I had WB wen I wrote this!**

**Thx, **

**Goten4eva **


	3. Caught in the Act

**Hey guys! Wassup?! Hope u liked Ch 1 and 2 of Hidden Love! Now, on to Ch 3!

* * *

**

**Hidden Love**

**Caught in the Act**

ChiChi sat at the table, waiting patiently for her food to arrive. It had been 30 minutes since she was introduced to her so called "fiancé" and after that, she didn't say a word to him. She could tell he was looking at her, and she didn't want to make any eye contact.

"So, when shall we get married my dear?" he asked her.

"…"

"Darling, don't be rude!" Ox-King said.

ChiChi sighed. "I don't know." ChiChi was really frustrated. All her mind was set on was marrying Goku. All she wanted to do was get through this dinner and see him.

Derek was starting to get aggravated. He knew there was something on her mind, and he knew it wasn't about him.

Ox-King thought it was time to speak up. "Well, judging on those Sayain bastards, we need to join kingdoms as soon as possible! We need a bigger, and better army! I think you two should get married as soon as possible!" he said.

"I couldn't agree more." Derek said, toasting his wine glass with the Ox-King.

ChiChi couldn't take it anymore. "I've had enough! I'm never marrying you! You bastard! You're self absorbed, snobby, and a pervert! I remember you well from when we were kids!" ChiChi sat back down.

Both the Ox-King and Derek stared at her strangely. ChiChi sighed. "I'm sorry. To tell you the truth, I don't love you Derek!" she said, sobbing a little.

Ox-King walked over to his daughter. "Honey, we talked about this. It must be done."

Derek was dumbstruck. She didn't love him?! He had to do something! He just had to! Then, he caught a glimpse of the waiter, bringing more drinks for them. Derek stood up, and walked towards the waiter. "Put this in ChiChi's drink," he said, handing him a small vial.

"What is this?" the waiter asked curiously.

Derek sighed. "Look, If ChiChi doesn't love me, she won't marry me. We need to join kingdoms don't we? So, she needs to have some of this poison, and it will make her very delirious."

"How dare yo-" the water started, but was cut off by a knife at the throat.

"It's that, or your life." Derek said evilly.

The waiter nodded rapidly, and Derek removed the knife from his throat. The waiter ran back to the kitchen, and put the potion into the wine glass.

* * *

"Were is our drinks?" Ox-King said, getting impatient. 

Just then, the waiter appeared. "Right here sir! Sorry to keep you waiting. This one's ChiChi's" he said, handing the bottle to ChiChi.

ChiChi drank it rapidly. "Oh, I was so thirsty!" she said putting the glass back down. Suddenly, her surroundings became hazy, and she felt dizzy.

"Do you love me?" he asked her devilishly.

" Oh, Derek! Yes, yes I do!" she said, unaware at what she was saying.

"He stood up, and kissed her rapidly, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She kissed back with passion, although unaware of none of this. Ox-King was taken aback. His daughter was kissing Prince Derek! This was the happiest moment in his life. When they parted, ChiChi fainted.

"What happened?" Ox-King said, rushing to his daughter.

"I guess my kiss was too much for her." he said smirking. Now, he could take advantage of her.

"I think you'd better go." Ox-King said.

"B-But why? I want to make sure my darling is safe!" he said, reaching for ChiChi.

Ox-King grabbed her first. "Come by in the morning." He said, opening the door for him.

"B-But…"

"Good day." Ox-King said pushing him out the door.

* * *

'Damnit! I almost had her!' Derek thought. He began walking back towards his palace. 

"Damn Ox-King! Had to ruin my fun!" he pouted, kicking the dirt on the ground.

But then, he smirked devilishly. "I'll come by tonight. I'll make her mine! I swear it!" he said, laughing madly.

* * *

ChiChi awoke from her room. She had a terrible headache, and was unaware of her surroundings. 

'I'm in my room?' ChiChi thought.

'How did I get here?' she asked herself, peering around the room.

ChiChi glanced at her clock. "10:45! I'm late" she said frantically, opening her door and jumping off her balcony.

* * *

Goku waited patiently by the old warehouse. It was quiet here, and you could see everything from the hill it was on. Goku glanced down at the city lights, and the stars. 'Why would they have to destroy this place? This is a beautiful planet! It's more beautiful than any planet I've ever been to!' Goku thought. His helpless thoughts seemed to echo in his mind for an eternity. He knew his father and brother would never listen top him, and would only mock him, saying that he's weak; especially, Vegeta. He always competed with Goku. Although most of the time they were evenly matched in strength, Goku was always one step ahead. 

"Damnit!" Goku said out loud. How was he to stop this horrible event from occurring? They could attack anytime, anywhere and he wouldn't even notice.

"Something wrong?" a feminine voice asked.

"ChiChi! You're here!" Goku said happily, wrapping his arms around her.

"Tell me what's on your mind?" ChiChi asked, quite concerned.

Goku sighed. "I just don't know how I'm going to stop the Sayains from attacking! I mean, I'm just one man! How am I supposed to stop three Sayains? No matter what I tell them, they won't listen to me! Chi, I'm just trying so hard to make our dream become a reality, and I feel I'm getting nowhere!" Goku said, obviously frustrated.

ChiChi sighed. "I know you're working very hard Goku, and I really appreciate it." She said, stroking his back.

"Why does everything in life have to be so hard?' Goku asked.

"Well, we just have to keep working at it." She said soothingly.

Goku smiled and kissed her lips tenderly. "So what happened at dinner?" he asked her.

"Come to think of it, I don't really remember." She said, trying hard to remember that dreadful time with Derek.

"All I remember is drinking some wine, and waking up in my room." She said honestly.

Goku's facial expression changed. "That bastard!" he said angrily.

"What?" ChiChi asked.

"He put something in your drink to make you faint. It's a classic trick. Some of us Sayains used to do that to girls we used to take advantage of. I've never done it, but Raditz and Vegeta have." He said, putting both hands into fists.

"When I see him I'm gonna kick his sorry ass!" ChiChi yelled, angrily.

"I hate him so much." She added.

Goku chuckled. "So do I. No one gets away without trying to fuck my girl!"

ChiChi and Goku both laughed. She smiled softly, and gazed into his eyes. His black eyes revealed so many emotions; love, strength, passion, and sensitivity. He kissed her again, this time firmer than before. It wasn't long until he led her into the abandoned warehouse. He led her to a bed, were they both sat there in silence. He looked at her passionately, showing he really needed this right now.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked her, hoping she'd say yes.

"Yes, yes I'm sure. Please Goku! Make me yours! I want to be with you and only you, forever and ever." She said smiling nervously.

Goku removed his shirt, and ChiChi began to trace her fingers around his strong muscles. He began to rub her neck soothingly, slowly making his way towards her breasts. He reached the sash of her gown, and untied it. Her precious breasts lay before him, hard, sweet, and pink. Goku began to devour them hungrily, suckling on her nipple, and squeezing them lightly. ChiChi began to moan under his grasp. ChiChi tugged at Goku's boxers, and he kicked them off. She began to stroke the sides of his dick, teasing him.

"Oh, god, Chi" Goku said.

ChiChi smirked. She loved to torture him. Goku couldn't take it anymore. He tore off her gown, and began to feel her sweet opening. ChiChi moaned. It felt so good to be touched there! Both of them were experiencing feelings they had never felt before! Goku began to lick and suck out her sweet juices. ChiChi began to squirm under his grasp. He messaged her clit, and stuck two of his fingers in her opening.

"Oh, God, Goku, please. I want you, I need you." ChiChi said.

Just those words made Goku even hornier than he already was (if possible! MUAHAHA! ). After he removed his fingers, she began to lick the tip of his cock. Slowly, she began sucking it hard. Goku screamed out in pleasure. There orgasms were near, and Goku thought it was time. He slowly inserted his cock in her womanhood and began to go at a steady pace. He then began to go faster, and faster, until their orgasms took control. Goku and ChiChi both screamed out in pleasure. Panting, Goku took his cock out of her. He kissed her lightly on her forehead.

ChiChi smiled. "I love you, Goku."

* * *

Although they were both unaware, two jealous eyes were watching them. 

"Damn that Goku!" he screamed out, kicking the ground hard. "She's mine, you bastard!" he said angrily, gritting his teeth. Just then, Derek noticed a tail on Goku's shadow. Derek gasped and smiled evilly.

"So she's in love with a Sayain, eh? Well, I'm just going to have to fix that." He said evilly, making his way back to the castle.

* * *

Goku looked down at ChiChi. They had been lying like this for several hours, embracing each other protectively. Just then, ChiChi spoke softly. 

"Tell me the story of your people." She asked him curiously.

"Well, Alright. In the beginning, as you know, I came in a space pod, along with Vegeta, Bardock, and Raditz. Together, we created a space corporation on earth for us to live while waitingfor recruits to form a Sayain army. Before planet Vegeta was destroyed, they sent Sayains to destroy planets. So, we have never heard from the Sayains that had been sent to destroy planets, since. We are not sure if their still alive, but we are willing to send transmissions into space telling them to sign up to the galactic army. Vegeta and I are the strongest Sayains, and well, Vegeta, Bardock, and Raditz think I'm weak because I'm always off somewhere. Then, that's when you found me in my space pod. I had that head injury and you mended my wounds. That's were we met, do you remember?"

ChiChi nodded. Then she sighed.

"Did you know there is a possibility you could've gotten me pregnant?" she asked him.

Damn. He hadn't thought of that.

Goku sighed. "Damn. I don't want to get you pregnant… well, not yet anyway." He purred in her ear.

"Can't you sense the baby's ki inside of me? She asked him.

"Yea! Yea I can. Now let me see if you are having a baby." He said, putting his hand on her stomach. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He wanted to be sure.

"Nope."

ChiChi sighed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good. What if Derek found out… Oh, crap! Derek!" she said, jumping to get her clothes.

"What about him?"

"Well, what if my Derek or my father were to notice I was missing?" she said frantically, rambling on, and on. Just then, Goku crashed his lips on hers to shut her up.

"Calm down okay? Everything's going to be fine." He said smiling down at her.

ChiChi sighed. " I have to go, Goku." Goku sighed.

"Alright. Please stay away from that Derek bastard as much as possible." He said, stroking her cheeks.

ChiChi giggled. "I will." He lifted her chin and kissed her delicately, deeply wishing they had more time together. Goku broke the kiss, and watched his soul mate, his baby run back to her kingdom.

* * *

Derek snuck carefully into the Sayain base, looking around frantically. He knew where the Sayains were, and desperately held a gun in his hand. Just then, a blur of black attacked him, causing him to fall to the ground. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" screamed a diminutive Sayain. Although he was small in size, he looked to be extremely strong.

"Please, sir! I uhh, I-"

"Spit it out before I kill you!"

"I have news on your friend Goku!" he screamed desperately.

Vegeta let go of the rambling human. "You do?"

"Yes. He's in love with my fiancé! In fact, I caught them sleeping together!" he said angrily.

"What?! Kakarot in love with a human girl? Ha! Predictable. I'm going to teach that bastard a lesson!"

"Wait! That's why I need you! I want to kill him. I want him away from my girl forever!" he said.

Vegeta smiled. "I like the way you think, human. What's your name?"

"Derek."

"Vegeta."

"Well, you've got yourself a deal. With Kakarot gone, I'll be the strongest Sayain in the universe!" Vegeta laughed evilly.

"Great, it's settled then. Follow my plan and…"

"Ha!Ha!Ha! You expect me to follow you orders?! I don't think so! If you want to live, you follow my orders! My orders you hear me?" Vegeta said, forming a ki blast in his hands.

Derek nodded rapidly.

"Very well. Give me all the information you can on this woman of yours. First, we attack Kakarot's heart!!"

* * *

**Did you like it? PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! Thank you! I want to thank especially lovesanime and chichi89 for reviewing my story so far! I LUV U GUYS! Nd the little story b 4 my story starts tht goku told was actually an e-mail. Chichi89 asked me what happened b 4 and it just clicked. Sooooo I put it in my story! Thx 4 the idea chichi89! I luv both u guys!**

**(u ppl r the only ones who have taken the time to review my story!)**

**Dbz High will also be updated soon! Plz b patient!**

**Thx, **

**Goten4eva**


	4. A Secret No More

**Hello EVERYBODIEEE! How is evry 1? I want 2 thank evry 1 who reviewedmy story, and for taking the time to read it! Well, letz get on with Ch 4 of Hidden Love!

* * *

**

**Hidden Love**

**A Secret No More**

ChiChi sat on her bed, happily writing in her diary. She still couldn't believe she had sex for the first time! She smiled to herself. It was an amazing night. Still, she hadn't seen him in three days, and she knew he had a lot on his mind. He truly wanted to make her happy. He wanted to make their dream a reality. They couldn't hide their love any longer. What if she were to get pregnant? What if someone found out about them? So many questions popped into her mind. She but, shook them off rapidly. She couldn't let such thoughts dampen her spirits. It was a great day.

Though she thought….

Their came a faint call from downstairs.

"Yes, Daddy?" ChiChi yelled, so he could hear her.

"Your fiancé is here!" he said happily.

ChiChi sighed. "Well, I thought it was a good day." She said, putting her diary away.

ChiChi slowly walked downstairs. He came in a black tux, and was clearly hiding something behind his back. She walked up to him hesitantly. She didn't want him trying to take advantage of her again.

"Hello, darling." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

ChiChi blocked him off with her hand. "I don't believe in pre-marrital kissing." She said, faking a sweet voice by her father.

Derek pouted mentally. 'I'm going to need the fat king alone for this to work.' He thought.

"Darling, I bought these for you." He said, handing her a bouquet of daises.

ChiChi shook her head rapidly. "No, No thank you. I'm allergic." She lied. She hated Daisies. Plus, she didn't want to receive any flowers from a self absorbed jerk.

"Do you think I could have your father alone for a moment?" he asked, loosing his patience.

"Alright." ChiChi said, quite happily. She resumed towards her room to watch some TV.

Derek waited patiently for her to go up the stairs. Then, he approached the Ox-King, quite cautiously. He was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork. Derek cleared his throat.

Ox-King looked up from his paperwork. "Yes, Derek, may I help you?" he asked, not really paying attention.

"Your Highness, I actually needed to tell you something. It's very important, It's about the Sayains." He started, nervously.

Ox-King took off his glasses and gave his full attention. "What is it?" he asked nervously.

"I saw something last night. Something terrible." He said slowly.

"What did you see?" Ox-King said, putting both hands on his shoulders.

"ChiChi snuck out three days ago. I saw her with a Sayain. A male Sayain. They were sleeping together, sir." He said smirking mentally.

Ox-King gasped. He took both hands off of Derek, and shook his head rapidly. He sat back down in his chair, burying his head in his hands.

Ox-King wet his dry lips. "When did you say you saw this?"

"Three days ago. It was after I left. I was taking a long walk when I saw him in the old Warehouse." He said, trying to contain his happiness. That Sayain was going to die.

"In fact, it was the General's son." He said, smirking slightly.

"Damnit! Damn that girl!" Ox-King screamed furiously.

ChiChi heard her father screaming from her room. 'Oh no.' she thought.

"CHICHI! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" her father screamed, running towards the stairs.

ChiChi quickly switched off the TV and ran down the stairs, quite nervously.

"Y-Yes?" she asked in a timid voice. Her father was bright red, an obvious sign that he was clearly upset.

"Why the hell did you do it?" he practically screamed.

"D-Do what?" she asked.

"HOW DARE YOU PLAY DUMB WITH ME? WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH GENERAL BARDOCK'S SON?" he screamed out with all his might.

ChiChi remained silent. 'Oh SHIT! No! No! No! This wasn't suppose to happen!' she thought frantically. Tears flowed freely down her face.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled again, this time slapping her hard across her face, causing ChiChi to fall to the floor.

ChiChi clutched her face in pain. He had never hit her this hard before.

"D-Daddy, Please! He's not like them!" she screamed desperately.

"How do you know that?" he yelled, Derek smiling madly from behind.

"He could've killed you!" he screamed.

"Daddy, Goku loves me, and I love him! And we're gonna get married, and there is nothing you can do about it!" she screamed, letting it all out.

Ox-King was speechless. His daughter wanted to marry a Sayain? A barbaric Sayain?

"Yes, there is something I can do about it." he said, trying to keep his cool.

"You're forbidden to see him ever again! In fact, when we win this war, he's going to be dead!" he screamed.

ChiChi shook her head rapidly. Tears poured from her eyes, and her body started to shake. "N-No! You can't do that! You wouldn't kill him! Daddy, I love him!" she screamed.

Ox-King just stared at her.

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" she screamed, running out of the mansion.

"ChiChi! Get back here!" he screamed. "Damnit! Derek! Go after her!" he demanded.

"Of course, sir." He said, smirking. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

ChiChi ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She hated her father for not accepting Goku, she hated Derek for everything, and right now, she hated herself. If she wouldn't have slept with him, her father would have never found out. Just then, two arms snatched her back.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, her face red from tears. She turned to see a very evil Vegeta, smirking devilishly.

"Your not getting away from me." He said seductively.

"I didn't realize how sexy you look." He said smirking even more.

"No I see why Kakarot fucked you up." He said, squeezing her ass.

"Get your fucking hands off of me! I'm Goku's and no one else's!" she said, elbowing him hard, although it had no effect.

"There won't be a Kakarot once I'm through with him." He said.

ChiChi stared at him mortified. "W-What do you mean?" she asked him almost pleadingly.

"You see, I'm going to kidnap you. I was planning on killing you, but, I can't deny my Sayain horniness and it's telling me to fuck you right now. Eventually, Kakarot's going to come for you. When he does, then I'm going to kill you in front of his eyes. Then, I'll strike him while he's weak! Kakarot has always had a soft side, and when that spot is hit, he becomes the weakest being in the Universe!" he cried, laughing evily.

ChiChi stared at him in horror. Just then, Derek appeared behind Vegeta smiling widely.

"You! You tricked me! You're doing this to get to Goku! I hate you! I always hated you! You, you bastard! How can you do this to me?" she screamed, tears pouring down her eyes.

Derek just smirked even more. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Goku was training in an open field. It was now nightfall, and he had been training for the last few hours. For some reason, he had a bad feeling. It happened four hours ago, and he still had that damn feeling. After throwing a set of kicks and punches, Goku sat in the grass and wiped his sweaty brow. He had to see her, he had to find her, he had to know if she was alright. Goku flew to her mansion as fast as he could when he finally reached her balcony. He stared at it for several seconds, and then threw a small pebble at her door. He waited patiently for another few seconds before throwing another one. Just then, the door swung open.

"YOU!" the Ox-King screamed, running to the balcony's edge.

"You're the Sayain who slept with my daughter?" he asked frantically.

Goku swallowed. "How did you find out about that?" he said, wetting his lips.

"My daughter's fiancé told me. He caught the two of you in the warehouse." He said quite seriously.

Goku hung his head. Shit! Shit! No one was supposed to know! He had no choice but to speak up. "Listen, I know my world and your world don't accept each other, but, I love your daughter. I would never do anything to hurt her, or you. I would never kill any human! I'm sorry for the work of my father, brother, and Vegeta, but I never had anything to do with it! And you're telling me I can't be with your daughter because of my god damn past? Because of my heritage? I once made a promise to her, and I'm going to keep it." He said, raising his voice at every word.

The Ox-King was listening carefully. "What was this promise you made her?" he asked with curiosity.

"I promised her that I'd make peace between our worlds. That we could get married, and someday, raise a family." He said, his eyes starting to water. "Please, is she here?"

"No, she ran off and I sent her fiancé to get her. I'm starting to worry, It's been four hours since she left. Plus, I still don't trust you." He said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Are you kidding me? That fiancé of her wanted to take advantage of her! Shit! I knew something bad happened to her!" he said, screaming his heart out.

"Derek would never-"

"Would never? Why do you think ChiChi fainted when she drank the wine? He put some shit in her drink that's why!" he screamed, loosing his temper.

Ox-King couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Derek do such a thing?

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, find her and bring her back, then you'll have my trust."

Goku smiled widely. "Really? Thank you! Thank you so much! I'll bring her back! I promise!

* * *

**SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPPY! I WUZ GROUNDED AGAIN ND I HAD TO RUSH THIS CHAPPY! ILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER I PROMISE!!! Ty 4 bein patient wit me. Please R and R!**


	5. Saving Me

**Hey everybodiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee! Hope u liked the last chapter of Hidden Love! I hope it wuz suspenseful enough to leave u guys wanting more! Kk…. Heres the next chapter!**

* * *

**Hidden Love **

**Saving Me**

ChiChi sat alone in the dark corner of a prison cell. She had chains and shackles bound to her arms and legs, so she couldn't move. It seemed like days since she was kidnapped by Vegeta. Although it was only a few hours, ChiChi felt like it was an eternity; An eternity of hell. She couldn't get her mind off of Goku. She couldn't imagine the hell he must've been going through. She knew Goku was a real worry wart, especially when it came to her safety. He would always panic when she didn't show up at their "secret meetings" or when she was injured. ChiChi smiled at the thought. He was always so caring.

A loud beeping sound interrupted her thoughts. The doors of the prison cell opened and Vegeta appeared out of the dark shadow with an evil smirk on his face.

"Are you ready to get the fuck of your life?" he asked her, removing her chains with a visible smirk. Once one shackle was free, ChiChi tried to punch him in the face with her free hand. Vegeta caught it easily.

He laughed half heartedly. "You think you can fool me that easily? You have to be a lot stronger than that." He said, bending her arm back with force.

ChiChi screamed in pain. Vegeta laughed wickedly and let go. "Get up, you filthy, pathetic human!" he said, kicking her to the ground. ChiChi struggled to stand up, but eventually managed.

"Follow me to my room." He said, starting to walk down the dark hallway.

ChiChi sighed deeply.

"Oh, Goku wherever you are, please hurry." She whispered to the atmosphere.

* * *

Bardock awoke from a deep sleep. He rubbed his temples painfully and tried to recall what had happened earlier. The last thing he remembered was being knocked out by a very powerful Vegeta.

_Bardock stood outside the mission base as he waited for Goku to arrive. He sighed heavily._

"_I don't know what the hell's the matter with that boy." He said, looking towards the sky._

_Just then, he saw a black dot making its way towards him. _

"_Vegeta?" he said, sensing this unbelievable new power._

"_When the hell did he get that kind of strength?" he asked himself nervously. He couldn't believe it! His power level was over 10000! Bardock gritted his teeth. He knew this meant trouble. Vegeta landed in front of Bardock, carrying an unconscious human girl in his hands. _

"_Vegeta? What the hell are you doing with a human?" Bardock asked him suspiciously._

_Vegeta just smirked. "This is Kakarot's lover. I'm using her as bait for me to kill him." He said smirking slightly. _

"_Then, when Kakarot's dead, I can finally kill you and Raditz. Then I'll finally be the superior being of the Universe!" he said laughing madly._

"_You're sick you know that? You're fucking sick! I swear, if you land one finger on my son, I'll kill you myself!" he said in a threatening tone._

_Vegeta just stared at him devilishly. "Not if I can help it." He said, punching him hard in the stomach. Bardock's surroundings went black._

"Bastard." He said angrily.

He just had to warn Kakarot somehow. He couldn't bear to see his youngest son get killed; even if he broke the law of seeing another human. All of a sudden, he saw yet another black dot approaching him in the distance.

"Karkarot!" he said, surprised yet gratefully.

"Hey Dad," Goku said as he landed in front of the mission base.

"Kakarot, Vegeta's betrayed us! He's planning to kill you, me, Raditz, and your human girl! Then, he's planning to take over the Universe!" he said, shaking his shoulders rapidly.

"Father, did you see her?" he asked worriedly.

"I did; she was unconscious in the arms of Vegeta." Bardock said.

"Vegeta knocked me out a few hours ago, but that was the last time I saw her." He said.

"Oh, man. Do you know what he's going to do to her?! He's gonna freaking rape her! I can't let that happen!" he said yelling more at himself than his father.

"Kakarot, we have to get out of here. Vegeta is stronger than any of us, and he'll wipe out this whole planet! I'll findRaditz, and we can escape in a space pod to another planet." Bardock said, already heading towards the pod.

"Father, please, we'll you help me rescue her?" he asked him beggingly.

"Kakarot, the girl's probably dead by now. I'm sorry. We need to get the hell outta here! There will be others, I promise. Perhaps an alien girl." He said happily.

"Are you kidding me? An Alien girl?! Just because she's a human doesn't mean she's a bad person! And you call me the coward! I will not abandon my future wife!" he screamed, heading towards the mission base.

"Kakarot! You don't know what you're doing! You'll be killed!" he screamed.

"I'd rather die for her than any of you!" he screamed, pushing his father aside.

Bardock stared at him in shock. Sure, Kakarot got mad sometimes, but he never hit his father like that.

Goku, realizing what he had done, stared at his hands in horror. "Dad, I'm-I'm sorr-"

"Kakarot, I know I'm a strict father, and I know sometimes I'm not fair to you boys. It's just that, when your mother died, I've never been the same. I was trying to be both a mother and father all in one. I wanted to raise you boys well. When Planet Vegeta exploded, I came here, never giving up hope that somewhere out there, there are surviving Sayains. The only reason I didn't lose hope was because of you, Kakarot." Bardock said with tears in his eyes.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean-" Goku said panicking.

"If you love her that much Kakarot, then go." Bardock said, standing up and walking away.

"Dad, Wait! Come back!" he screamed. But it was too late. Bardock had already flew away into the horizon.

Goku sighed, clearly frustrated. "Damn, I'm sorry Dad." He said, making his way inside the mission base.

* * *

ChiChi stared looked around the large room. Several pictures hung from the wall above the large bed. They were pitures of Sayains; probably Vegeta's relatives. On another wall, a large fireplace was lit, and above it, were several "trophies" of defeated enemies. It was quit disgusting, actually. There were several heads of men, woman, and even children.

"What kind of sick person are you?!" she screamed quite loudly.

"A pretty sick one." He said smirking slightly.

ChiChi snorted in disgust. She was feeling quite nervous now, since Vegeta started to undress himself.

ChiChi was panicking now. First, he removed his Sayain armor, then he removed his shirt underneath, and then… his pants.

"Please don't do this! I'll do anything!" she screamed, backing up against the wall.

"Too late for that cupcake." He said, evilly approaching her.

ChiChi began to cry. She thought Goku would've rescued her by now.

Vegeta pinned her against the wall, as he started to rip off her clothing.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to breathe." He said, laughing evilly.

ChiChi screamed even louder. He then started to on hook her bra and squeeze her sweet, milky breasts in his hand.

Vegeta laughed even louder as she started to cry and fight back. She was weak compared to him, and she couldn't do any damage what so ever.

He then took her thong off and started to finger her hard.

"Get your hands off me you bastard! Please, somebody, anybody, help me!" she screamed.

All of a sudden, the door barged open, revealing a very angry Goku.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" he screamed, walking angrily into the room.

"Ah, Kakarot, come to join us? We were having a ball." He said, licking the side of her face.

"You touch her again and I'll kill you!" he screamed, getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh, really? Show me what you've got Kakarot. I'll kill you right in front of her. She'll watch you bleed and scream for mercy. Then what kind of a hero do you think she'll see?" he said, he too getting into a fighting stance.

"You gay fag… why do you want to fight me with you totally naked? I know I'm sexy and all, but I didn't think you'd want me Vegeta." He said slyly.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and put on his clothes. "I'm going to hurt you so much you won't be able to move, and then I'll rape your girlfriend right in front of you, and you won't be able to do anything as she screams your name!" he said laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Goku screamed angrily, swinging a punch at his face, but missing.

"Then, I'll kill her right in front of your eyes, and then, when your all heart broken, I'll kill you twice as hard!"

"I said SHUT UP!" Goku screamed, kicking at Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged his attack effortlessly.

Goku then threw several ki blasts at Vegeta, and they all shot him directly, creating a huge puff of smoke.

'Was he over already? Was he all talk and no action?' Goku thought.

"Goku!" ChiChi screamed, running into his arms. "You did it! You beat him! Oh, sweetie, I knew you'd come for me!" she said happily, kissing him hard on the lips.

"ChiChi, I didn't beat him. Look." He said, pointing towards the smoke. A blurry figure stood in the smoke. As it cleared, a smiling Vegeta was revealed, with no damage what so ever.

"Look out!" Goku screamed, pushing ChiChi out of the way as Vegeta tackled Goku the the wall.

Vegeta punched him several times in the stomach, and watched as blood poured out of his mouth.

"Hahaha! Kakarot, are you so easily defeated?"

Goku finally dodged one of his punches and kicked him hard in his own stomach.

Vegeta collapsed onto the floor, coughing and gasping for air. Goku then swung at his head and swung him hard across the room. Vegeta got up slowly and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Well Kakarot, it seems you have been able to get a drop of blood out of me." He said tauntingly.

Vegeta then flew towards Goku, knocking him to the ground. As Goku struggled to get up, Vegeta flew towards the top of the room, and jumped hard on Goku's stomach, causing him to scream in pain.

Vegeta laughed wickedly as Goku struggled to breathe. Then, he punched Goku several times in the face, leaving him bleeding on the floor.

Goku was in extreme pain. He couldn't move at all, and his legs went numb.

"Didn't I tell you you wouldn't be able to move?" Vegeta said, spitting on him as is he were a piece of trash.

ChiChi stood in horror. Her Goku was lying immobilized on the ground! She just ahd to do something! But before she could, Vegeta began to undress himself again.

"Fuck you Vegeta! Don't do it! Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Goku screamed helplessly.

Vegeta began to finger ChiChi again, this time, making her scream louder.

"Please, STOP! Vegeta!" she screamed in pain.

Just then, Derek walked into the room. He saw ChiChi being tormented and Goku watching helplessly near by.

"Derek!" Goku screamed, "Help her! I can't right now! I'm too hurt to move!" he screamed loudly.

Derekjust stood still and watched, quite frightened.

"Derek, please! If you love me, you'd help me!" ChiChi screamed.

Derek stood still.

"HELP HER DAMNIT!" Gok screamed.

Derek then ran out of the room.

"What a coward! He wouldn't even help her when her life was in danger!" Goku said out loud.

Vegeta then started to go even faster and harder, causing her more pain.

ChiChi screamed in pain and tried to push him off of her, but couldn't.

Goku started to fill up with rage as he heard ChiChi screaming for him. She needed him now, and he couldn't let Vegeta take advantage of her.

All of a sudden, Bardock appeared in the room.

"Dad? You came back!" Goku screamed.

"I couldn't let my only son die." Bardock said quite seriously.

"O-Only son?" Goku stuttered, choking on his words.

"That bastard Vegeta killed him! I found his body right by the space pods." Bardock said, tears threatening to fall.

"No! Raditz!" Goku gritted his teeth.

"That's right! I killed your brother!" Vegeta said, turning around to face Bardock.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Bardock screamed.

"Oh really?" Vegeta said slyly.

Vegeta flew towards Bardock at incredible speed, and reached for a katana that lay above his fireplace. Vegeta suddenly approached Bardock and stabbed him through the stomach.

"NO!" Goku screamed, tears falling freely from his eyes.

Vegeta laughed hard, and spit on Bardock's dead body.

"Now, where was I?" he said, facing towards ChiChi.

Goku's rage then gave him the ability to move slightly, and he eyed around the room for the katana. Tossed on the floor, he struggled to crawl towards it, and was filled with pain, but ChiChi's screams made him go on. His father's blood lay on the swords blade, dripping down elegantly, creating a puddle on the floor. He finally reached the sword, and struggled to stand at his feet, quietly creeping behind Vegeta.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku called.

Vegeta quickly swirled around.

"Get ready to dine in hell!" Goku then swung the blade with all his might, and sliced right through Vegeta's body. Blood squirted everywhere, and the room suddenly grew silent. All that could be heard were the heavy breathing of Goku and ChiChi.

Vegeta was finally defeated.

* * *

**IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! I also know it was a really crappy ending for this Chapter. I promise I will try to update sooner! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Hidden Love!**


	6. A New Life Together

Hey pplz

**Hey pplz! Hope ur having a gr8 Summer! Well, here is the last chapter of Hidden Love…. I know, I know, don't cry …( This is a long chappy so dnt worry, K? Well, here it is, nd I hope u ppl have a gr8 summer vacation! :P**

* * *

Hidden Love

A New Life Together

Millions of people gathered at the castle for the honoring of Goku and the burial of Bardock. ChiChi and the Ox King stood at the end of the large aisle, both carrying medals of honor for Goku. Goku slowly made his way across the aisle, wearing a traditional Sayain's armor. He was nervous, but he sure as hell didn't look it. His face was stern, yet grateful, but when he saw his ChiChi, he couldn't help as but to smile. She wore a beige one-shouldered dress that dragged to the floor in the back. She wore her hair down, and her luscious waves were flowing down her back. She wore white flowers in her hair, and she couldn't help but smile when she noticed Goku's face.

He finally reached the end of the aisle, and smiled nervously as The Ox King faced him.

"Kakarot, or as you would like to be called Goku, you are from a race that has persecuted our people for years. You Sayains are a proud race… a cocky race. But you are not like them. You have shown you are a worthy man, a man of morals. You have shown us that you have a pure heart. You do not desire power, nor do you desire to kill anyone. You even went up against one of your own kind, just to save my daughter. I thank you for that. I also would like to mention your father. Although he was our enemy for years, he was a great man. He was willing to help you on your journey to save my ChiChi. He died a hero's death." Ox King said, putting a hand on Goku's shoulder.

Goku stayed silent. His father would have loved to be here; to see the honoring of his son.

Ox-King awaited his response.

Goku thought of the right words to say. "I just do what I feel is right, for the people, for the ones I love…. for your daughter." He said, taking ChiChi's hand.

ChiChi blushed madly.

"You see sir; I love your daughter very, very much. More than words can say, and I want you to know that I would never, ever, hurt her in anyway. I want to be with her forever, Ox-King. I know I am not a prince, but please, arranged marriages are so 15th century. I mean, it's the year 2085, and I think she deserves to be happy. That's all I want for her. I want her to be happy. Please, I ask nothing of you except for your permission to marry your daughter."

ChiChi had tears in her eyes. Never had she heard such a beautiful speech from Goku. She was also in complete, utter shock. She had no idea that Goku was going to ask her father such a question.

"Daddy," she spoke up.

"I-I do love him. Please, this is what I want. It's what I need. I need to be with him." She said, taking Goku's hands.

"I need to be with the father of my child." She whispered in Goku's ear.

Shock spread upon Goku's face. "When? What? No way!" he screamed in joy as he lifted her up and began to twirl her. ChiChi laughed madly.

Ox-King had no idea what the fuck was going on, but he looked down on them with great pride.

"Goku?"

"Oh. Yea?" Goku said, putting ChiChi down.

"You-You have my permission to marry my daughter." He said happily.

Goku and ChiChi screamed in delight. Tears of joy began to run down their faces.

"You hear that babe? Our dream is finally coming true! See? I told you I'd find a way!" he said gathering her into his arms.

"I knew you would. I knew you would!" she said, kissing him with great passion.

The whole audience clapped as they welcomed the newly engaged couple.

So many thoughts were running in Goku's mind all at once. He was sad for the loss of his father, but yet he was happy for him and ChiChi and their unborn child.

ChiChi saw the look on Goku's face. She knew exactly what he was feeling.

She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "He's in a better place Goku." She said softly.

"Yea." Goku said smiling. He took one last look at his father's body, and walked outside with his ChiChi.

* * *

_Six weeks later…_

ChiChi sat nervously doing her hair in her room. It was the big day, and she wanted everything to go perfectly. She quietly sat humming a tune to her unborn child, until she heard a knock at the door. It was Goku.

"Hey hon." He said, bringing her a bouquet of flowers.

"You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" she said, as he kissed her cheek.

"Well, it's not like you're in your dress or anything. Besides, I wanted to see how my favorite girl was." He whispered softly.

ChiChi giggled. "I'm doing just fine. Just a little nervous though. I want this wedding to go perfectly. I mean, what if I trip and fall when I'm walking down the aisle? What if I need to use the bathroom in the middle of the ceremony? She said, remembering how much she threw up this morning.

"I mean, what if I-" ChiChi was interrupted with a passionate kiss.

"You talk to much." He said jokingly.

ChiChi smiled. "I just don't want to be embarrassed." She said, imagining what horrific actions could take place.

"Oh, come on. Everyone already knows you're pregnant, so if you need to use the bathroom that would be understandable." He said, putting two strong arms around her shoulders.

Goku began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Remember when we told him you were pregnant?" he said, recalling the funny memory.

"He went fucking crazy." He said laughing.

ChiChi giggled. "Of course I remember. He flipped! We were all at dinner, discussing the wedding plans, when me and you exchanged an 'are-you-ready-for-your-father-to-fucking-freak' kind of look. When we told him, he spat his food across the table, and fell out of his chair." She said giggling.

"I think he was more shocked than mad though." Goku said smiling.

"Mad? Why would you think he'd be mad?" ChiChi asked him.

"Because we didn't wait till we were married." He said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yea, I think you're right." She said.

They stared in the mirror for a while, until Goku started nibbling on her neck, giving her hickies all over.

ChiChi began to moan.

"G-Goku, stop." She said, kissing his lips, softly at first, but with more intensity each time.

"I know what will calm your nerves." He said huskily, beginning to get a hard on.

"Oh…Goku… we… cant." She said, breathing heavily.

"Why not?" he said, beginning to remove her bath robe.

"You have to be there in 30 minutes! You're not even dressed!" ChiChi exclaimed, rolling off of Goku.

Goku held her back.

"C'mon. That's the beauty of it. We're not even dressed. C'mon, please? A quickie?" he begged with puppy dog eyes.

"No, we need to get ready, Goku. I promise, after when we get married, we can fuck as long and as hard as we want." She said, rubbing her finger across his chest.

She took Goku's breath away. Damn, she was hot.

Goku sighed. "Alright, anything for you, babe." He said, kissing her lips softly.

"I'll see you at the ceremony." She said, as he walked out of the room.

ChiChi resumed doing her hair, when she heard another knock at the door.

ChiChi moaned. "Come in, Goku."

Goku ran in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, everything will go perfect, I promise." He said, before exiting the room.

ChiChi sighed with satisfaction and once again resumed to getting ready. She loved that man, so much.

* * *

Goku stood at the end of the aisle, nervously awaiting his fiancé to walk down the aisle. The music began to play, and at the end of the hall, the double doors opened. It revealed a smiling ChiChi, along with her crying father, Ox-King.

"Daddy, please don't cry." She whispered.

Ox-King sniffed. "I-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." He said softly.

"Oh, Daddy!" ChiChi cried, stopping in the middle of the aisle and hugging her father.

Goku smiled sadly. Oh how he wished his father could be here.

ChiChi and the Ox-King regained their composure and continued down the aisle.

ChiChi took Goku's breath away. She wore her hair up in a French bun, wearing a bright red lipstick, some eyeliner, and mascara. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink, and she wore a mysterious veil over her face. She even wore an elegant ball gown halter dress that left her back bare.

Goku was left speechless.

ChiChi smiled at his antics.

ChiChi finally reached Goku, and Ox-King gave her away, with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Ox-King. I'll take good care of her." He whispered.

"I know you will, son. I know you will." He said, before resuming to his seat.

ChiChi and Goku faced each other and held hands. The time to exchange their vows had begun.

* * *

"Do you, Akane ChiChi take Son Goku to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I-I Do." She said happily.

"And do you Goku, take ChiChi to be your lawful wedded wife, in sin, health, and as long as you both shall live?"

"No, much, much, longer than that." He said, stroking her cheeks.

"You may kiss the bride."

ChiChi and Goku gave each other a passionate kiss, and the celebration began.

* * *

As ChiChi and Ox-King finished their Father Daughter dance to Butterfly Kisses (OMG! cry I cannot get through tht song without shedding a tear ), Goku thought it was time to make a toast.

"I'd like to have everyone's attention, please." He said, tapping his glass.

"I want to thank all of you for coming out tonight, to join me and my wife ChiChi in holy matrimony. I want to thank all of you for a second chance. I know my people have done horrible things to you, but I want to thank you for accepting me into your society. Without you, I'd be nothing." He finished.

The whole audience clapped.

"Good luck kids!" someone screamed in the audience.

"Oh, you know how rough those Sayains are…. Goku's going to get some pussy tonight!" one of the audience members joked.

Goku and ChiChi laughed nervously, blushing madly.

ChiChi tugged his arm. "Our ride's here. We have to go." she said, walking him outside.

"Hey, Chi, look!" Goku exclaimed.

"What?"

"It's a lima!" Goku said naively, pointing to the long, black car that awaited them.

ChiChi laughed. "Goku, it's called a limo!" she said, kissing his cheek.

As Goku and ChiChi laughed and made their way to the car, Goku swore he saw his father smiling in the cheering audience.

Bardock gave Goku a thumbs up.

Goku smiled. "Dad!" he screamed, but when he blinked, his father was gone.

Goku sighed happily. "Now I know you're in a better place. He said, joining ChiChi once more.

* * *

_Nine Years Later…_

Goku sparred with his nine-year old son, Gohan. It has been nine years since Goku and ChiChi first met, and their life together was unimaginably amazing. Sometimes, Goku thought he was dreaming. His life seemed so perfect. He had a beautiful family, a peaceful house in the woods, and a young, sexy wife who loved him dearly.

Goku and Gohan panted heavily.

"Good job, son. You did great today." Goku said, giving Gohan a high five.

"Dad? When do you think I'll be able to master the Kamehameha wave?" Gohan asked excitedly. Goku was teaching Gohan this for months now.

"You're doing great, son. You just need to learn to control your power. It has to be at a steady level. Once you master that, you'll definitely learn the Kamehameha wave in no time!" Goku said, ruffling his son's hair.

"Great!" Gohan said, excitedly.

"Gohan, Goku! Breakfast!" ChiChi called.

"Yea! Food!" Gohan exclaimed, running towards the house. Goku giggled as he followed his son.

ChiChi stood in the doorway carrying their newborn son, Goten.

"Good morning, Mom." Gohan said happily.

"Good morning sweetheart." ChiChi said, giving Gohan a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Goten! Who's happy to see me? Who's happy to see me?" Gohan said in a baby voice, taking his little brother from his mom.

Goten giggled.

"Where's your father? ChiChi asked Gohan.

"I don't know. He was right behind me." Gohan said, giving Goten back to ChiChi.

Just then, Goku appeared through the door. "Hey, you." He said happily.

"Hey, sweetheart." She said happily, as he kissed her passionately.

The short, passionate kiss became a rough make out, as ChiChi began to moan under his grasp, totally forgetting Gohan was there.

"Uh… ewww… you guys, can't you get a room? Sheesh!" Gohan complained, blushing madly.

Goku ended the kiss and smiled. "Sorry, about that son."

All of them laughed. It was a great day indeed.

* * *

Goku walked into his bedroom to find ChiChi breast feeding Goten.

"I already put Gohan to bed so you wouldn't have to worry about it." Goku said, sitting beside his wife.

"Thanks. I feel bad. I haven't been giving Gohan as much as attention as I should. I mean, it's hard with a new baby around." She said as she watched her baby drink.

"Chi, you're not a bad mother. You give Gohan lots of attention. And he's smart enough to know that you're doing your best to support all of us, and you're doing a hell of a job." Goku said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks you." She said smiling.

"Yep. Everyone's getting ready to go to bed except you little guy." Goku said, staring at his son, Goten.

ChiChi giggled. "I know. Man, he won't stop drinking! Little pervert…" she said playfully.

"Alright little man, that's enough. That's my job." Goku said laughing.

"I'll put this little guy to bed." He said, taking his youngest son to his room.

ChiChi waited for Goku to close the door behind him, and she quickly hurried to her dresser. She had a surprise for him.

* * *

Goku walked into his room to find ChiChi dressed in a Santa's little helper lingerie. She wore a Santa's hat with a red mini skirt that had white fur at the bottom. She wore a red thong underneath, giving Goku a nice view of her ass. She wore a red top that barley covered her breasts, mainly covering her nipples, creating huge cleavage. Goku was definitely getting a hard on.

"You've been a very, very naughty boy." ChiChi said in a sexy voice.

"Hol-holy shit." Goku gasped, collapsing on the bed.

"Looks like Santa's little helper is going to have to teach you a lesson." She said, licking her lips.

"Oh, God…. Chi." Goku said, breathlessly.

"Oh, God Chi, just… just fuck me!" he said in a begging, almost desperate matter.

"Ah Ah Ah." ChiChi said waving her finger. ChiChi began to tease Goku by rubbing her tits together. She then lap danced for him, and pushed him into the wall. She began to make out with him fiercely, and Goku began undoing her bra, revealing her hardened breasts. He squeezed them hard, and began playing with them fiercely. ChiChi then began to remove his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his undergarments.

"You ready for this?" Goku whispered in her ear, as he began pulling down her miniskirt and thong. Goku removed his boxers and led ChiChi to the bed.

"Take me, Goku." ChiChi said huskily as he began to move within her.

Eventually their voices started to rise, and the breathing went faster and faster.

"Goku! You've been a bad boy!" ChiChi screamed, trying to continue her little act.

"No, I think you're the one who's been a naughty girl." Goku said, as he went faster, and faster. Then, their orgasms took control.

"I'm coming Goku!" ChiChi screamed.

"Just a little more!" Goku said loudly.

"Goku!"

"ChiChi!"

They both panted loudly, both sweaty and tired.

Goku gathered ChiChi into his arms.

"I'll love you forever and ever ChiChi." Goku whispered.

"Oh, Goku. I love you. So much." ChiChi whispered back.

Goku kissed ChiChi passionately, and sleep overtook her.

* * *

Goku watched ChiChi sleep peacefully.

"ChiChi, we've been through a hell of a journey together." Goku whispered to her in her sleep.

"I never want to let you go. I want you, and I need you, forever and ever. Baby, I've always been right behind you. Now, I'll always be right beside you."

**The End**

**Good ending? Let me know PLEEAASE! Srry about the MAJOR Lemon here folks… like I said… this story was NOT for little kiddies! I hope u liked my story!**

**Luv,**

**Goten4eva**


End file.
